The embodiments herein relate generally to racking system for installing solar panels (such as PV or photovoltaic panels) on roof top in various configurations.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, the racking system did not offer the flexibility in mounting the photovoltaic panels, such as mounting on different rooftops, mounting the photovoltaic panels in different orientations and mounting of the photovoltaic panels in a shared rail configuration or standard rail configuration as an all in one system. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.